Forever And Always
by ManaketeMerchant
Summary: It's been so long since she had feelings for someone, then he goes and sacrifices himself for the world. What the heck was he thinking? And more importantly, why did it take him so long to come back? M/Avatar x Tiki , Chrom x Sumia, Frederick x Lissa, and more that I don't feel like typing or thinking up right now. WARNING: End-Game Spoilers and Character Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So, I've been playing Fire Emblem Awakening for a while now, and I thought that I should finally express how I felt waiting for the ending credits to finish up so that I could see what the hell happened to Robin and Tiki. I seriously thought the Avatar would never come back and started imagining a bunch of worst-case scenarios. Thankfully, it didn't happen as I imagined it would xD I'm planning on making this a 3-chapter story so please bear with me, even though it's summer break. I'm pretty damn lazy and yeah, you can see how that doesn't work with me. Oh, by the way, first story so I would welcome any suggestions to my grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure! Anyways, please enjoy and review~_

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes to the light. Not the one that everyone apparently sees as they're dying, but the good light. The one that just screams out, "You're alive," the light of the sun. Lifting his right hand to his eyes, Robin saw that the Mark of Grima that had plagued him had disappeared.

_Please don't let this be a dream._

Regaining the feeling in his legs, Robin stood and saw that the field that he had woken up in before was still the same. Not seeing Chrom and Lissa right when he got up was disorienting.

_Hm, maybe they got the wrong field._

* * *

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of the capital?"

It seemed that due to his sleep, Robin had forgotten the way to the castle in which Chrom and Lissa resided in, even though he had travelled that road so many times during the wars.

"Sure, just follow that path and you should reach the capital in a few days!"

Robin thanked the kind, elderly man for the directions and left on his way to Ylissol. On his way, Robin noticed a few changes. The buildings looked more modern, there was a large amount of wheeled things driven by horses on roads, and a lack of people carrying weapons and wearing armor. He dismissed the oddities as things created during the short time he was asleep.

However, by the time he reached Ylissol, he wasn't so sure about his previous theory of the duration of his absence. Well, at least the castle still looked as grand as it had been when he first walked into that town with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Robin finally reached the castle after navigating through a crowd of housewives buying their ingredients for dinner.

He had started to walk into the castle doors when he was stopped by two guards. They looked even more modern than the townspeople he had seen on the long walk here. These two had on dark blue uniforms with two columns of gold buttons going down from the neck. Along the right column was a yellow line stitched onto the uniform itself. An amber belt split the top part of the uniform in half while under the top half were plain dark blue trousers, completed with black boots. Of course, they had swords strapped to the side of their waists.

"Halt! State your business!" demanded the guard on the left. He moved his hand to his side, along with the guard on the right.

"I am here to see the Exalt Chrom." Robin replied calmly. To show that he meant no harm, he raised his hands in the air.

"And who wishes to see him?" the guard on the right asked cooly.

"Please tell him that Robin is here."

* * *

"Sir, a man claiming that his name is Robin wishes to see you."

"Hm, alright. Let the man in." Chrom told the messenger. Below his breath, he muttered, "It's probably another fake, but whatever. What harm does it do to let the imposter see me?"

And in strolled Robin, as young as he looked when he sacrificed himself to Grima. There was a dead silence as the two friends analyzed each other, not believing what and who they saw.

"I-Impossible! You can't be standing here now, today of all days! Are you really Robin?" Chrom looked as pale as if he had seen a ghost, which was pretty close to what he thought he saw. After all this time, Robin had just shown up, not looking a day over whatever age he had been before.

"I should be the one asking you if you were real. Chrom, how long has it been?" Robin looked as if he was about to break into a million little pieces. While he was gone, Chrom had aged considerably, as with the town and world around him. Instead of the handsome prince that had found him sleeping in the middle of the field was an aged old man, who bore the same features as the Chrom in his memories had. Chrom's once blue hair was already turning gray. There were only a few streaks of blue left. Taking a more observant mindset, Robin noticed the same mark of Naga on Chrom's right shoulder, along with Falchion at his waist. It was painfully obvious that not a year or a decade had passed, but several decades. Robin's heart broke at the thought of the pain his friends must have felt not ever finding him.

Chrom sighed deeply. "Robin," he paused, "it's been 50 years. We've been waiting for you for exactly 50 years."

Robin fell to his feet, his heart broken in two and with tears threatening to spill. "Then, who has already left?" As he spoke, his voice cracked.

"My wife, Sumia, died 5 years ago trying to quell a rebellion in Plegia. Frederick, my most trusted knight, died of a heart problem last year. 8 years ago, Basilio and Flavia died together during an excursion to a new country. Kjelle finally met her match in another duel a couple years back so Stahl and Sully fought the bastard. Sully won, but at the cost of Stahl as well. Laurent was so devastated by Kjelle's death that he leapt off of a cliff. We had no idea where Kellam was, but I heard he got trampled by a herd of migrating animals. Aversa, Gangrel, and Walhart each died of an assassination attempt on their lives 3 years ago. Gaius was placed in jail after attempting to steal some treasure in a noble's vault and died there last month." Chrom spoke with such a sad, melancholic voice that it was hard to imagine that that same man was so proud and strong so many years ago.

"E-Everyone else is alive right? Please Chrom, please tell me that no one else has died. Please tell me that Tiki hasn't died after 3000 years of living." Robin pleaded with sorrow, sadness, and a dying hope in his eyes.

Chrom sighed again. "Robin, Tiki's been missing for 45 years. She disappeared without a trace on the fifth year since you left us."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_So what'd you think of the surprise deaths and the whole half a century thing? Please don't kill me for killing off ½ or your entire OTP. (v.v ) BUT I PROMISE, no more deaths c: Well, they will all die eventually, but no surprise ones for sure. It's not like I'm just gonna randomly kill off Gregor as well. Psh, that'd be mean of me. Blech, I blab too much. Enjoy and review ~ And please, put away those pitchforks. I'd rather die quickly than a slow pitchforky death by pissed off fans… And yes, I'd probably pitchfork someone if they killed my OTP so I'm a bit of a hypocrite here cx Okay, now I swear that I'm done._

* * *

"What do you mean she disappeared!?" Robin yelled out between sobs. "She's Tiki, the princess of the Divine Dragon tribe! How can she just disappear?" At this point, Robin was trying desperately not to break anything.

"Just what I mean Robin. On the fifth anniversary of The Day of Light, she just disappeared. Everyone that was able to looked for her. We tried Regna Ferox, Valm, and even Plegia to search for both of you. Robin, we can't find her anywhere. It's possible that she may have died or gone back to sleep." Chrom just watched as Robin sat on the floor, crying. Seeing his tactician so sad and heartbroken reminded him of when he lost Sumia. "Robin, stay here for a week. Everyone has missed you dearly these past 50 years, and I'm not letting you go try and find Tiki without hearing from your friends and what they've learned."

Robin said nothing and just nodded. Chrom motioned for one of his guards to escort Robin to his old room. Almost lifelessly, Robin followed the guard to his room, even though he clearly remembered the way there and the joyous times he spent in there with his comrades. The first thing he noticed when he entered was that his room was completely untouched. Not a single book was misplaced and his bed looked as neat as he had left it. Of course, there was dust and decay after so many years of not being lived in.

_I guess I've got something to do while I wait for everyone…_

"Robin!" He turned around to see Lissa walking towards him. She didn't look as old as Chrom did, but she was getting there. Her previously blond hair was already white, but she still looked young for a 70-ish lady.

"Lissa! It's been so long!" Robin walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry to hear about Frederick."

She just smiled and replied, "Don't be. He told me that he lived a wonderful life and that he had no regrets."

Suddenly, Robin felt something lumpy crawl down his back. He jumped around trying to get it out of his clothes and only after a few minutes of dancing did the thing fall out. It was a frog. He turned around to yell at Lissa, but found that she had already run away.

_I can't believe she stuffed a frog down my shirt while I hugged her! Wait, I actually can believe it. Glad to know she's still Lissa._

* * *

Eventually, 5 days passed. Robin was able to clean up his relic of a room and catch up on his friends. Panne was still with Gaius, even if he was dead. Donny and Cordelia visited the castle from their home in the country so often, they practically lived there for a month at a time. Vaike became the new khan of Regna Ferox with Tharja as his wife, beating any challenger for the seat of khan. From time to time, Emmeryn would assist Regna Ferox and Ylisse with several peace treaties with other countries. Otherwise, she just lived together with her husband, watching over her children and grandchildren. Virion and Cherche were still together, even with his odd personality and Minerva. Lon'qu settled down with Olivia and raised an oddly normal Inigo with the Inigo from the future. Henry and Miriel were saddened by Laurent's suicide but still managed to stay happy-ish, eventually having their time's Laurent. Libra and Nowi's orphanage was extremely successful and found homes for tens if not hundreds of children. Ricken and Maribelle became one of the noblest families in Ylisse and were one of the most respected for their work towards the kingdom. Say'ri finally fixed up Chon'sin with Gregor and her brother's help. Eventually Yen'fay left for who knows where and who knows when. Anna was still earning money and occasionally donated it towards charitable causes. As for the rest of the children, now adults, they were still on their way to Ylisstol.

_Now, let's see if I can get any of them to tell me about Tiki's disappearance._

As if on cue, a flustered Nowi popped up in front of Robin. It felt good to see that one person still looked as he remembered. After all, she was of the Manakete race. Over a thousand and fifty years had passed since her birth and she still looked like a child. It gave him a sense of normality, like 50 years hadn't really passed and he was still dreaming or something.

"Robin! Good news and bad news, which one do you wanna hear first?" She had a smile on her face, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. In fact, her smile looked more forced than genuine.

"Uh, the good news."

"Alright," Nowi took in a deep breath, "We found Tiki." Robin was absolutely stunned.

_They found her? _

_But they've looked for 45 years, how could they just find her now? _

_This is suspicious, what's the bad news?_

"A-Are you sure you found her? It's been 45 years since she left and I just only came back 5 days ago. Ah, never mind that, what's the bad news?" He started fiddling with his thumbs, a habit he noticed he had when he got anxious about something. Nowi's obviously fake smile disappeared. Her face, which was usually full of joy and happiness, now showed concern, pity, and what looked like anger.

"Robin, please don't be rash. Try to be calm when I tell you." He was taken aback by the suddenly grave tone her voice carried. This was unlike Nowi, the only time he had heard that tone was when she told him to come back for Tiki, the night before they faced Grima. "The current ruler of Plegia announced to the world that he was going to marry Tiki a few days ago, right before you reappeared. The wedding is set to happen next week."

A despicable feeling arose in Robin's chest, one that he had hoped he would never feel again. Pure anger. His hands that had aimlessly been fiddled just a few moments prior had formed fists. He clenched his teeth and hands so tight that he drew blood.

_Breathe in and breathe out, Robin._

_Calm down._

Robin drew a breath, exhaled, and drew another one. This ritual continued on for several minutes. The feeling of anger subsided and was replaced by a different one, sadness.

"Nowi, please tell me. Who is the man who has taken Tiki away from me?" Robin's voice was eerily quiet. It didn't carry the usual carefree tone, instead, Robin's voice sounded absolutely heartbroken.

Nowi stiffened. "It's Ricken's son, and not Brady. He got married to the princess of Plegia a few years ago, but she died recently of unknown causes. And now he's apparently going to marry Tiki–your wife–who doesn't know you're back."

"Is there anything else I should know about this man?" His voice had dropped down to barely a whisper.

"Yeah, there are a few more things. His name is Elric–and Plegia is currently is a ceasefire with Ylisse!" Nowi proceeded to run away as soon as she finished her report, which was a good thing, considering what Robin was about to do.

No one knows for sure, but scholars later speculated that Robin's newfound random bursts of anger was from his killing Grima. The darkness of the Fell Dragon must have infected Robin, giving him a slight bipolar disorder. What they do know for sure, however, was that this particular spasm resulted in the explosion of a sphere approximately 10 feet in diameter inside Castle Ylisse.

The tremor resounded throughout the castle, summoning the heroes of the war against Grima to the spot where Robin stood. When they arrived, Robin was standing on a small pillar of stone, the epicenter of the quake.

"Care to explain what happened here?" Chrom and the others just looked stunned. It baffled them that someone as calm as Robin would just create a random surge of Fire magic that blew up a part of Chrom's house.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was another war between Ylisse and Plegia? I could've helped you know. You don't have to shoulder everything on your own. I'm your tactician. It's always been that way." Robin paused before continuing. "Besides, don't you think that I'd be more than eager to fight Plegia again? Since that Elric person has Tiki."

Chrom looked as if the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders. He didn't look so tired anymore. Instead, he looked rather invigorated and hopeful.

"You're right Robin, and I'm sorry about that. I figured you'd need some time to yourself without worrying about fighting so soon after you just came back." Chrom smiled. For Robin, it just told him that Chrom was back to his old self. For the others, it was a ray of hope. They hadn't seen him smile since Sumia and Frederick died.

Vaike coughed, obviously having something to say. "Since we've got our tactician back, does that mean we can finally stop that ridiculous ceasefire and attack Plegia? I'm sure Robin can keep casualties to a minimum." Anyone could tell that he sounded way too excited to fight Plegia.

"Dear, you're the khan of Regna Ferox. It wouldn't do for you to fight and die during this war." Tharja sternly chided Vaike. She finally stopped threatening to curse and hex people, but of course, she still retained her habit of cursing and hexing. Tharja just didn't bother telling people that she would.

"Ha! The Vaike would never lose in a battle!"

Everyone just laughed at Vaike. Even now, he still referred to himself in third person.

"I agree with Vaike on this one. With Robin here, we can fight Plegia and win again. Their tactician is good, but nowhere as good as Robin. That son of mine needs to be taught a lesson anyways." Ricken interjected amidst the laughter. Over the years, he lost his childlike behavior and started to act more seriously. He also grew taller and looked more like a man than someone's little brother. "Elric will not be excused for starting a war with his own country via another."

Chrom chuckled. "Of course. But why don't we go to the council room and have a war council? Robin needs to adjust and prepare for Plegia's new landscape. It's been 50 years after all."

* * *

The rest of that day was dedicated to creating new strategies. With Miriel and the late Laurent's invention, horse-drawn carriages, traveling was much easier, especially since pegasi could also be used in place of the horses. The children arrived in Ylisstol that night and celebrated the return of their beloved tactician, especially Morgan, who missed her father immensely during the years. News of Robin's return spread throughout the countries of Ylisse and Regna Ferox, eventually reaching the ears of the rest of the world and Plegia.

"Robin…" Tiki whispered her husband's name whilst in her room in a Plegian castle. "You're finally back…"

* * *

**A/N Part 2:** _Alright so I lied, I'm not done yet. I apologize for the description. Thanks to ZeroRei00, who so kindly alerted me to the fact that I typed F/Avatar instead of M/Avatar, I fixed it before anyone else could notice that horrid mistake. You remember how I said this would be 3 chapters? Well I think I've changed my mind. I realized, thanks to some PMs I received, the potential this could have and I've decided to expand on the plot that I had in mind originally. Mind you, I'm rather lazy, summer break is over in about a month so it's random-family-trip-time, and I have work. So _Forever And Always _will probably update about once a week or every 5-7 days. I have brain farts too often and quite frankly, Maplestory is freaking addicting. So thank you for reading and please drop a review. I typed it once before, but this is my first fic and I need all the help and criticism I can get. That and the fact reviews make me happy~ Ciao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_This was supposed to be finished and sent out yesterday, but I *may* have forgotten that it was my mom's birthday… So yeah, late release v.v Starting tonight, I'll be on a family trip for an entire week. I don't know where we're staying so I'm not sure whether or not I'll have enough privacy to write and internet to upload. Basically, if I don't have either of those things, there will be no update for a week._

_**Guest :**__ I have finally married Tharja to someone so now I know xD_

_**Legendary Emblem :**__ Hell yeah he's gonna kick some ass ;D – Thanks~_

_**FIB156 :**__ Well it wouldn't be any fun if I just told you all that quickly, would it? ;)_

_**Fireminer :**__ I'm working on the explanations xD_

_**Gold Phantom :**__ Iono, guess :D And thanks for the suggestion ^0^_

_**ZeroRei00 :**__ Alright, I guess I should devote more time to this since I'm the one that decided to start writing and make this into a full-blown story :)_

The Exalt and his tactician walked through the castle the morning after they had spent a day creating new strategies. The army had unanimously decided to march into Plegia at around noon, after everyone had eaten their lunches and were ready to kick some Plegian butt. Robin and Chrom walked in silence, until Robin stopped in his tracks. Chrom noticed and stopped walking as well.

"What's on your mind, friend?" Chrom asked.

Robin hesitated to answer, then drew his breath and replied. "Why are you still the Exalt? Shouldn't Lucina or Cynthia have inherited the title already? I mean, you've got two of each. The ones from the future and the ones from this timeline. There isn't another problem you haven't told me about yet, is there?"

Chrom just smiled. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that. Future Lucina and future Gerome didn't want to take the throne away from this time's Lucina or Cynthia. The same was with future Cynthia; she's too busy trying to convince Yarne that the Taguel race won't go extinct anyways. As for this time's Lucina and Cynthia, they won't stop claiming that the other is more worthy of the title of Exalt. So I told them that if they couldn't decide who would become Exalt by the time the war with Plegia is over, I would put it to a vote. Each city in Ylisse will be given a vote and once they're all accounted for, whoever the kingdom picks will become the Exalt and be given the Falchion."

Robin sighed with relief. "It's nice to know that they grew up well. Let's head back to the mess hall."

The two should've just kept on walking. When they arrived, it was absolute chaos. Even if he had been married to Morgan for 50 years, Inigo was still trying to pick up other men's wives. Needless to say, the men of the Shepherds had their weapons and tomes out with bloodthirsty looks.

"Woah! What's going on here? Drop your weapons and explain!" Chrom immediately assumed the role of peacemaker/leader.

"This miscreant was trying to seduce my wife!" Virion calmly said with an expression that didn't match his voice; his face revealed that he wanted to kill Inigo really badly.

A chorus of "Mine too!"s and "Can I kill him yet?"s resounded throughout the packed room.

"Alright, calm down you guys! Inigo, stop it. You've been married to my practically ageless daughter for 50 years now. Since she's part Manakete, she'll still look that young for thousands of years to come. You should be satisfied that you have a wife that will look that good for that long. There's also the fact that she'll outlive you so give her all the happiness and faithfulness you can. If you hit on another woman, well, do you really want to do that?" Robin already had his Thoron tome out and looked ready to use it while he was scolding Inigo. His son-in-law gulped and apologized quickly to everyone in the mess hall.

"Right, thanks Robin, but you should calm down too." Chrom smirked. "Form three groups! One will check on the weapons and sharpen them if needed, another will feed on the horses and pegasi, and the last will go and buy the rations from the stores! Once each group is finished with their appointed task, come find me or Robin. When all are finished, we'll break for lunch and start marching when finished. Dismissed!"

As per Chrom's orders, the Shepherds assembled themselves into their respective groups. The older soldiers remembered their assignments from the last war and helped the newer ones with their groups. Chrom joined the Ration group and told Robin to join the Weapons group to familiarize himself with the more modern weapons.

Upon arriving in the barracks, Robin immediately spotted Priam. The aging descendant of the Radiant Hero was passionately teaching the newest of the Shepherds how to properly take care of various types of weapons. Robin wondered where Priam had been in the past five days. Surely he could've taken some time to tell Robin of his adventures over the past 50 years. Guessing that Priam wouldn't be finished with lecturing the others until much later, Robin strolled over to the tomes. Chrom was right in assigning Robin to the Weapons group; there were so many different tomes. He could only imagine the sheer amount of new gear he'd have to learn how to use.

Before his death, Laurent had improved the effects of the tomes he acquired throughout the war, thus resulting in the mass creation of much more damaging magics. Tharja helped as well, except she made the dark tomes more excruciatingly painful than before. Apparently, they came from her attempts to hex/curse Robin to her side and back into the world after he had sacrificed himself. Robin was so preoccupied examining the tomes and was about to look at the swords when Priam had snuck up behind him like 50 years before.

"You know, Laurent created all those for your return. He firmly believed that you would come back when you were needed. When Kjelle died 13 years ago, he wrote a letter. In it he asked us to show you those tomes when you came back. Laurent thought that you'd be pleased with how powerful they were now. He figured that those fun tomes had potential, so he unlocked them through hours upon hours of careful study. You'd be surprised at their power out on the battlefield." Priam grinned and clapped Robin on the back. "By the way, good to have you back. I only got here this morning."

"Ah, I heard about their deaths." The excitement from seeing the new tomes immediately disappeared.

"Hey now, don't be so glum. Laurent, Kjelle, Stahl, and Sully had no regrets. Well, perhaps the whole losing a duel thing for Kjelle and Laurent's failure to interfere with it and save her. Now come on, you haven't seen the most recent addition to our arsenal. Thanks to my tutelage, Virion managed to create a different kind of bow, even while ruling over the reclaimed Rosanne. Look over there, next to the stack of boxes." Priam pointed to wall that was mounted from top to bottom with weird looking bows.

The weapon looked like a bow, except with a long handle below the limbs and arrow rest. Towards the end of the handle was some sort of sight and a trigger below it. Robin drew closer to it and upon closer examination, discovered that it was ingeniously designed to shoot arrows quickly by pulling on the trigger. There was a lot more to Virion than just violent strategies.

Priam laughed. "I didn't think that that guy could create something like this either. Ah, I shall talk to you during the march; these men don't know how to take good care of a weapon at all." He walked away muttering something about the love that should be given to each man's respective weapon/partner on the battlefield.

With the help of Vaike and the other Shepherds placed into the Weapons group, Robin managed to repair the broken weapons and even acquainted himself with various different weapons he had not had time to use. Soon, Vaike sought out Chrom and reported that their work was done. Even whilst being the ruling khan of Regna Ferox, Vaike kept his loyalties to Ylisse and Chrom. Surprisingly, Regna Ferox hadn't fallen to ruin during his 8-year rule; it's economy and such were actually blooming!

"Well, lunch has been served, and everything is in tip-top shape. We've got the tactician that brought down Plegia once before, defeated the Valmese Empire, and got rid of Grima once and for all; we've got no chance of losing! I say let's start marching to Plegia and win this war, and while we're on it, let's go rescue Robin's wife!" Chrom shouted atop a table in the mess hall. His short, rousing speech brought on a chorus of cheers and applaud. For the first time since the war started, the Shepherds had no doubts about their victory. All the former Shepherds had returned to fight once more and the one who led them to all of their victories had miraculously come back to the world of the living.

Oh how news spread. Elric, the son of Ricken and recently widowed king, was furious.

"How dare they march into my country!" he screeched. "Voice! Where are you? Get over here now!"

As demanded, Tiki walked into the throne room where Elric sat upon his throne. "Yes?"

"Tell me! Did you know that this would happen? That the tactician named Robin would come back, 50 years after he disappeared, and wage battle on my land?" Like his predecessor from two generations before, he was mad enough to have gained the title of Mad King, much like the man named Mad King Gangrel. It was as if Gangrel was back, Elric was the spitting image of him, minus the red hair. Elric still inherited Maribelle's blond hair.

"No. Just because I'm the Voice of Naga doesn't mean that I can tell the future." Tiki snapped at him. It was fairly obvious that she was irritated, which was unlike her. In response to her irritation, Elric circled around and hugged Tiki from the back.

"Sorry, Voice. Now tell me, where will they attack first?"

Tiki paused for a moment before answering, "Didn't I just tell you that I cannot tell the future?"

Elric had another severe mood change, he threw Tiki towards the west wall and yelled out, "CURSE YOU! THE VOICE OF NAGA SERVES ME AND ME ALONE. NOW TELL ME HOW TO WIN THIS WAR!"

Slowly, she got up. Despite being a trickster, Elric had some monstrous strength. The wall she was thrown towards and hit had some cracks in it. Some of the bricks had come loose and were jutting out inwards. Being a Manakete had some advantages. Some of her wounds had already started to heal.

"Well, are you going to tell me where they'll attack first? Or do I have to make you?" Elric sneered. He felt no guilt from hurting an elderly woman.

Still, Tiki refused. She knew the only war he would ever win was the one he had waged against his own father-in-law. Elric wasn't always this way. Ever since his grandfather-in-law died 3 years ago, Elric became even cruel, more bipolar that he had been, and colder than ever. The mysterious death the princess of Plegia/his wife, it wasn't so mysterious. He killed her in cold blood for the chance to fully rule Plegia.

Elric's demand for Tiki to tell him how to win the war went on and on until his chief tactician walked into the throne room.

"My liege, if I may. I have a strategy to obliterate the Exalt and his Shepherds." The man bowed. He donned a purple robe, decorated with the eyes of Grima. The Grimleal firmly believed that their god wasn't dead yet. They thought that if they thought, worshipped, and sacrificed for Grima enough, he would come back.

"Excellent! Now leave, Voice! At least there's someone here of use to me! Begone already!"

Tiki rolled her eyes as she got up and left the throne room. As she walked to her prison/room, she thought about Robin. She wished so much that she could be back by his side, but that couldn't happen. No. Not yet. Her job here wasn't done.

_I'll be back Robin. I waited 50 years for you, so wait a week for me._


End file.
